The Mystery of Tash
by Leanne
Summary: If i don't get more than at least 3 reviews i refuse to continue! Anyway, Harry ends up in a muggle hospital and meets a girl who looks exactly like his mum, but she couldn't be his mum, so who is she?
1. Meeting Tash

Chapter One  
  
Nurse Hamilton looked at her patient. She sighed and wrote down some more words on the piece of paper she had, bringing her clipboard higher. She then stuck her pen behind her ear and went to check on the other people in need of help.  
  
Natasha Hamilton had never seen such an odd sight, the boy in the bed looked as if he's been scared to death, and was only now, hanging on to life by a thread. Ever since he'd come into St George's Hospital Tash had felt a bond with him.  
  
She looked over at his bed again and went to check his temperature, she looked at the thermometer and a look of pain crossed her face. She felt so sad that such a life was wasted, she felt bad whenever a life was wasted, but.this felt.different somehow.  
  
She checked his pulse and smiled, she could tell he was a fighter, or he would have died ages ago.  
  
She put her hand underneath his hair and wiped his forehead with a cloth, careful not to touch his tattoo. That was another thing, most boys had their tattoos somewhere where people could see, this boy had his underneath his hair.  
  
'Tash!' A voice screamed at her. 'It came up positive! I'm going to be a father!' Her best friend's husband came running up to her.  
  
A smile made her features light up and she looked at the man with happiness. 'That's so great Steph!'  
  
'Yeah!' Stephan Matthews and his wife, Kylie, had been hoping that they would have a baby.  
  
'I'm so pleased for you.' Tash replied, looking distracted.  
  
'Still hasn't woken up yet, huh?' He said, Stephan knew that Tash was worried about him.  
  
'No, we try everything but still no!'  
  
'Well,' Steph looked at his watch. 'Yikes! I'd better get to Kylie! I'm sorry Tash, I'll have to see you later.'  
  
'Bye Steph.' After they'd said they're goodbyes Stephan ran out of the room.  
  
'I do hope you're all right.' She said to the boy in the bed. They still hadn't found out his name, but Tash still talked to him to keep his unconscious-self company.  
  
She sat by his bed, holding his hand.  
  
Then, it was like a miracle, the boy opened his eyes for the first time since coming to the hospital, but the weird thing was the first thing he said to her, 'Mum?'  
  
  
  
Harry woke up for the first time in ages and saw a smiling face looking shocked. She looked exactly like his. 'Mum?' But, she couldn't be, his mum was dead.  
  
The girl looked taken aback. 'No, no I'm not you're mum.' She hurried to assure him. She had a beautiful voice. 'My name's Natasha Hamilton, you can call me Tash. You've been out of it for a quite a while now, we were all getting worried.' She smiled at him.  
  
Harry felt his heart leap. She looked exactly like his mother! But Lilly Potter had died when she'd saved him from the Dark Wizard, Voldemort.  
  
'So, what's you're name?' She asked.  
  
'Harry, Harry Potter.' Harry looked at her, to see if she would look at his scar. She didn't, that meant she was muggle.  
  
'Nice to meet you Harry. Anyway, you're at St George's Hospital, do you remember what happened to you?'  
  
Harry remembered all to well, after following a Death Eater, he'd been cornered by Dementors and been knocked unconscious. He couldn't exactly tell her that though. 'Um.I can't remember.' He said, touching his forehead.  
  
She sighed, 'Oh well. So, where do you live?' She smiled again.  
  
Harry wished she'd stop doing that, every time she did he felt his heart leap in his stomach. 'Um.Godric Hollow.' Harry had lived in his parent's house since he'd graduated of course, his parent's didn't know because they were dead.  
  
'That's a nice name. So, do you feel better?'  
  
'I feel fine except for my headache.'  
  
'Well, you're bound to have a headache, you have been unconscious for about two weeks running now. I'd better go tell the doctor. Stay there for me okay?'  
  
I'd do anything for you Lilly. Said a voice in Harry's head, Harry ignored it and said, 'Sure.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Tash went away with a strange voice in her head, James, you've got to stay put, you're not well enough to move, okay? She wondered if it were a memory or something.  
  
She shrugged it off and went to get a doctor.  
  
Harry was dumbstruck, this girl looked so pretty and she looked a lot like his mother, apart from his mother had had green eyes, not blue.  
  
He was just about to get up when a man came bustling into the room. 'Hello young man, Harry isn't it?' He obviously didn't waste time with introductions as he set about checking Harry's temperature and such. Harry watched Tash in the corner, looking at him with a smile. That smile of hers.it was so.he couldn't find a word to describe it was just nice. He felt his heart leap for joy and he smiled back.  
  
Well that was definitely weird, Tash thought as she left the room at the end of her shift. First, I feel something strange about a patient, a connection of some kind, then I start hearing voices, it is way past time I take a holiday. But that guy, he seemed so familiar, what was his name? Harry Potter. 


	2. Nurse Julia

A/N Hi I'm back again, so how did you like the last one? Okay, this chapter is a bit...rubbish, but I had to introduce Julie somehow, sorry if it's really small, the next one will be longer, I promise. And I'll tell you where Tash is on the next Chapter. So...please review and tell me if this is good, crap whatever! Please! Or I won't write any more, or I will write one more chapter and I'll kill everyone! Mwhaha! Okay, that was a bit evil. Just please review! Oh, and I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed me so far.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah...though I do own Julie, Tash, Kylie & Stephan (you'll find out about them later) etc. Basically, everyone you don't notice!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry thought about the nurse he'd met earlier, Tash was her name wasn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tash, he thought with a sigh. It sounded exactly like her. Even though he'd only just met her, Harry felt as though he'd known her for years.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's thought's went on fast-forward after that. He had to get word to the Magical World, they all probably thought he was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat up and looked around him. This was definitely a muggle hospital, if it hadn't been, he would've been back to normal ages ago. What was it she'd said? Two weeks, he'd been out cold two weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was just about to call for someone when another nurse came to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hi, I'm Julie and I'll be you're nurse while you recuperate.' She looked like one of those Barbie dolls, Harry thought, trying not to laugh. All blonde hair and teeth, no brains at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
'What happened to Tash?' Harry asked 'Julie'.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Tash? Who's Tash?' The nurse looked put out and stopped smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Natasha.' Harry tried to elaborate.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh, you mean Nurse Hamilton?' Julie asked, smiling again.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Yeah,' Harry replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh, she's gone on vacation, said something about voices in her head.' She leaned closer and whispered, 'To be honest with you, I've always thought she was a little wrong in the head.'  
  
  
  
  
  
For some reason, Harry felt his heart plunge, now he'd never get to see Tash again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pull yourself together Harry! A voice in his head said. You'd never get to see her again anyway! She's not even a witch! AND you've got enough responsibilities without thinking about some muggle you don't even know! You'd better just forget about her!  
  
  
  
  
  
'Are you all right?' Julie asked, all smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Yeah.' Harry turned to the girl. 'So, what's you're name?'  
  
  
  
  
  
'I thought I'd already told you,' Julie looked put-out.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Yeah, but I want to know you're last name.' Harry looked at Julie, who smiled brightly again, God he hated that smile, Tash's looked a whole lot better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why are you thinking of Tash! A voice shouted in his ear. You're supposed to be forgetting about her!  
  
  
  
  
  
'It's Riddle.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was suddenly standing up, his wand pointed at Julie's throat. 'Say that again.' He demanded her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Riddle.' Julie now looked extremely frightened, she certainly wasn't smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Who's you're father?'  
  
  
  
  
  
'I don't know!' Julie whimpered. 'What is that?' She asked, looking at the stick thing in his hand. ' Who are you?'  
  
  
  
  
  
'Julie, would you please come with me to see someone I know?' He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
'No! What is you're name?'  
  
  
  
  
  
'It's Harry Potter, and you've got no choice.' Harry cast a complex spell on her and went to the nearest fire where he lit a fire and transported the two of them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Home of Albus Dumbledore. 


End file.
